The Haven for Friends
by StyxxsOmega
Summary: My 4 OC's are in Final Fantasy VII. What happens when 3 shape-sifters and a princess archer meet the Crisis Core characters? Read to find out. I don't own FF VII but I wish I did. Rated T for violence. NOT YAOI! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**The Haven for Friends**

** By: zexydemyx66**

Chapter 1

In the land of Midgar, two kids were born in the North Crater. They were both born as animals; one a nightwolf and the other a nightmare horse. Their parents decided to name them Shadow (or sometimes Jagger) and Fire Like Poison (Poison for short). Poison and Shadow didn't know they were magical beings called shape- shifters. No one had ever told them about their powers, so they had to learn as they went. Since the two friends were different species, they couldn't stay together for long. When Shadow and Poison were 3, their parents went their separate ways.

Shadow said, "No, mother! I don't want to leave Poison!"

His mom said, "I don't care about your feelings, Shadow, so shut up."

On the other side, Poison said, "Father, please. Shadow needs me right now."  
>Her father said, "No, Poison. Leaving him is for your own good." They thought that they'd never see each other again. Shadow and his family had to go to Gongaga because they needed to live there for awhile. Poison and her family had to go to Nibelheim so they could live there for awhile. Both grew up with either Zack or Cloud as a playmate. Cloud and Zack were 2 while their "pets" were a year older than them. They owned Shadow (Zack) and Poison (Cloud).<p>

10 years later

Both Zack and Cloud were friends and went to school together. Poison and Shadow always took human form at night. Both shapeshifters' parents were dead, but they still stayed by their "owners" sides. Even though Zack and Cloud were 12, they would be going into SOLDIER very soon. Shadow sought out Poison, and they met each other the next day for the first time in 10 years. From that day on, they lived in their human forms. Their names were now Zyme and Lea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Both Zyme and Lea had to hide from Zack and Cloud because they were hunting the shapeshifters.

Zyme said, "Lea, do you know why our friends are hunting us? 'Cuz I don't."

Lea said, "No, I don't, Zyme. Let's go find out." So, they went out to Zack and Cloud to try to talk with them.

Zack said, "Who are you? We need to find this really huge power source. It's really close."

Cloud said, "Don't they look a little familiar, Zack?"  
>"Yes they do, Cloud. But I don't know why." The boys were really confused so Zyme said, "Come on, Zack. I'm your wolf."<p>

Lea said to Cloud, "Cloud, I'm your horse. Don't you remember?" Neither teen was convinced, so Zyme and Lea did the only thing they could, they shifted to their animal forms. Zack and Cloud were so surprised that they were speechless. Instead of taking them in like they were supposed to, they hid them. This scene created Genesis, Sephiroth, and Angeal to go after them. When the three of them found Poison and Shadow, they took them in. Poison and Shadow were so scared that they changed into humans. Having seen them do that, Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth took both shapeshifters to the labs. When Zack and Cloud saw their friends being taken to the labs by the 3 SOLDIER 1st Class people, they were scared. So, they had to do something, and fast, too.

Angeal asked, "What are we going to do with them?"

"I have no idea, Angeal," states Sephiroth.

Then Genesis said, "We should just leave them for the scientists. That's what I think we should do with them." While the 3 1st Class SOLDIERs were talking, Zack and Cloud were trying to find a way to get their friends out.

**Please R&R. I hope you like. I'm still working on chapter 3, so please be patient. I just need to think of some ways to be a better writer. So please R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So what's the plan, Zack?"

"The plan is for us to get in there once Angeal, Sephiroth, and Genesis leave." A little while later, said 3 people left Shadow and Poison's room. Both Shadow and Poison had to change into their human forms to confront Cloud and Zack. Zyme could use illusions and read minds. He could also use every element to his will. Lea could use fire and the darkness to her will. Both Zyme and Lea have wings to accommodate them. Lea can also see other people's futures that she's not related to. So Zyme and Lea knew what Cloud and Zack were going to do. When Zack and Cloud turned around, they were surprised. This is because they saw both Zyme and Lea right next to them. They didn't know Zyme and Lea knew what they were thinking.

"How did you know what we were thinking?"

"I'd like to know that, too, Cloud."

"I can read other people's minds, so we know what people are thinking. Both Lea and I also use our telepathy to speak with each other."

"Yes, we do, Zyme. We like to talk to each other in our animal forms. That's why we have special abilities." Lea then asked, "Can you tell us why you have an earring in your right ear, Zyme? I forgot why you got it."

"This is how it happened I was two years old when I got my earring. My mom had to put it in at the time because we were animals at that time. So, she put the earring into the lower part of my ear. It really hurt, but it was worth it. That was what happened."

"Wow." Zack and Cloud say at the same time.

Lea said, "Oh yeah. Now I remember that. You cried a little bit after it happened."


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Ok. So, this is what I'm now doing for my story. This is only going to be from chapter 4 and on, okay? This is my way of making things easier for you to read my story. I will make the dialogue colored. This is how it goes:

Zack- Purple

Cloud- Yellow

Lea- Orange

Zyme- Green

Reno- Red

Sephiroth- Gold

Angeal- Blue

Kunsel- Brown

Genesis- Grey

Lazard- Sky Blue

Cissnei- Hot Pink/ Neon Pink

Tseng- Greenish Blue/ Teal

Shinra- Dark Blue

Rude- Lime Green/ Neon Green

Blake- Dark Green

Archel- Burgundy

Elena- Light Blue/ Neon Blue

The actual story will be in black. So, please read and review my story. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm working on typing up chapters 4 and 5. So, please be patient and wait. Oh yeah, more reviews please. That might make me update faster. So, please try and do what I asked. If you want to know why I picked these colors, PM me right away. And if you have any other questions, PM me them, too.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Yes, I remember, too. It was kind of embarrassing for me, too. I didn't want to be like that in front of my parents, so I went to you. You're my best friend." Zyme states.

Both Zack and Cloud were shocked at Zyme's story. Lea heard footsteps and said, "Guys, I hear footsteps. We need to go, now."

Zyme said, "I hear them, too. It's Angeal, Sephiroth, Genesis, and Lazard. Let's go."

So all four teenagers quietly ran to the opposite direction of the footsteps. They had to go to the elevators without being spotted. Doing that was hard because SOLDIERs were everywhere. Zack finally saw his friend, Kunsel, and nudged Cloud to tell him that he saw Kunsel. When Cloud finally saw Kunsel, he nodded to Zack to tell him he saw their friend.

Zyme said, "I'll get him over here. I'm also a telepath."

"Right," Lea, Zack, and Cloud said.

'_Kunsel, come to the hallway before you get to the elevators. Now.' _Zyme thought to Kunsel. Then, Zyme thought, _'Zack and Cloud need you. Now, please.'_ He did that to get Kunsel to come to them quicker. And so, Kunsel found them in the hallway the voice in his head said aid his friends were. When Kunsel saw Zack and Cloud, he was shocked. He couldn't say anything because he saw Zack and Cloud with two people he didn't know. Said people were talking to Zack and Cloud like they knew both boys.

Kunsel asked, "Who are they?"

Lea said, "We are Zack and Cloud's friends since we were 3 and they were 2. Both Zyme and I were Zack and Cloud's pets at the time. By the way, my name is Lea. Zyme sent you the message in your head."

Kunsel said, "Oh. So, you guys are friends now? How come I didn't meet them earlier?"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zack said, "I'm sorry, Kunsel, but we kind of didn't have the time for you to meet them."

Then, Cloud stated, "Yeah. I'm sorry, too. Both Zack and I were so caught up in our work that we forgot about it."

"Oh, okay. So, I'm not important to you?" Kunsel asks.

Zack yells, "No! You're our friend. We're really sorry, Kunsel."

"Good. And by the way, thanks guys. Who are your other friends?" Kunsel asked.

"Oh. They are Zyme and Lea. You already met Lea, but here she is again." Zack says as he points to them.

"Hello, Kunsel." Lea says. When Zyme didn't say hello, Lea elbowed him.

Then, he said, "Fine. Hello, Kunsel."

Kunsel then realized he knew that voice and asked, "You asked me to come over here, didn't you, Zyme?"

"Yes, I did, Kunsel. I can read minds and other things." After that was said, they heard footsteps in the hallway. So, Zack looked outside the alley they were in and saw Reno. Zack nudged Cloud so he could see Reno, too.

When Cloud did, he whispered, "Reno, look to your left." Reno started and looked to his left. When he saw Zack, Cloud, Kunsel, and two other people, he cautiously walked over.

He then said, "What's up, yo?"

Zyme said, "We need your help getting the two of us out of here. Our names are Lea and Zyme. Zack knows you're the only one who can get us out safely. Please help us, Reno." Reno just nodded his head since he was really stunned. Reno thought of a brilliant idea of how to get them out for once: using body bags and stretchers. Zack, Cloud, Kunsel, and Reno would push the stretchers with two "dead bodies" on them. But the "dead bodies" were Zyme and Lea.

**So, I just noticed that my stuff didn't work. But, can you still make it out? If so please R&R.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**(Before I go back to the story, I have a couple of flashbacks for you.)**

**Flash Back- Zack****'****s P.O.V.**

_From what I remember, I was with Shadow when he was 6 and I was 5. We had been playing outside when he dislocated his right shoulder. Shadow was whimpering because his shoulder hurt so much. I yelled to my mom that Shadow had been hurt. She then came outside and took Shadow in. I was worried about him, so I had to follow them inside. (We met when Shadow was 3 and I was 2.) My mom told me to get a couple of medical thinks like a splint, gauze, scissors, and other things. I didn__'__t want my friend to be hurt anymore, so I stayed to comfort him._

_ Mom then said, __"__Zack, he__'__s going to howl in pain when I relocate his shoulder. I want you to put your hands over your ears. Do you understand, Zack?__"_

_ I said, __"__Yes, Mom. I understand very much. I just don__'__t want to see Shadow hurting anymore.__"_

_Mom said, __"__I know, sweetie. That__'__s why I__'__m doing this for him.__"__ So, Mom relocated Shadow__'__s shoulder as I covered my ears. I was glad that Shadow would be okay soon. Mom said that he would be better in exactly 6 weeks. She also said that Shadow wouldn__'__t be able to do much in those six weeks either. I so couldn__'__t wait until we could play together again. For the next couple of weeks, I would sit with Shadow on the couch and watch T.V. with him._

_ I then said to Shadow, __"__Shadow, I don__'__t want to lose you. You__'__re my very best friend. Can we be friends forever? Then, we would be together all that time.__" __I didn't know if he understood or not, but I think I saw him nod his head. That day was really fun. That's also all that I remember from some of my childhood._

**(I just wanted to have a little something of Zack's past with Shadow. Now, we will go to Cloud and Poison. I hope you liked it.)**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**(This is a flashback from Cloud****'****s P.O.V. It****'****s when he and Poison are 5 and 6. Please enjoy.)**

**Flash Back- Cloud****'****s P.O.V.**

_This is how I remember that day: I was 5 and Poison was 6 and we had been outside. I was on her back when she was startled by something before her. I was thrown from her back in an instant, but luckily, I wasn__'__t hurt. That__'__s when I heard a painful whinny from Poison. So, I went over to see what happened and what I saw, shocked me: Poison had a gash on her forehead._

_ I asked her, __"__Poison, how did you get hurt?__"__She then pointed her muzzle to something on the ground. A very dead eagle that I__'__m guessing hurt Poison._

_ I told her, __"__Poison, you need to be better. You can__'__t kill other animals, girl. Do you understand, Poison?__" __She nodded her head like she actually did understand me. It was pretty creepy for my friend to do that. I then looked at her wound and saw that it was pretty deep. So, I got back on her and told her to go home. When we did, I got my mom and told her what had happened. Mom then cleaned up Poison's wound and bandaged it._

_ She then said, "Please be more careful next time, Cloud, okay?"_

_ I then said, __"I will, Mom. I know what to do now." __She nodded in agreement. Since Poison now had to rest, I just did lazy things with her. We played mind games like checkers and chess. We had so much fun that we did that for the rest of the day. Mom and Dad didn't even know we were in the house because we were so quiet. That was the best day of my life. (That's what I remember from that day.)_

**(A/N: I will now go back to the story from where I left off. I hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R.)**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

While Reno, Cloud, Zack, and Kunsel pushed the stretchers out of the building, the three 1st Classes were at the labs, very confused. They were confused because they couldn't find the two animals who were in said labs. The three 1st Classes had gone to get Lazard to show him the animals they found.

Lazard said, "So, where are they, Angeal?"

Angeal said, "I don't know, Director. They were here before. They must have escaped."

"In that case, let's go find them. But, we have to be quick." Genesis stated. So, they went to go find their escapees.

"I think they've caught on to us, yo. What do we do now, yo?" Reno asked.

Zyme then thought, '_I don't know, but we need to keep on going. Does everyone understand?'_

Everyone thought, _'Yes'_ to Zyme. Once that was done, the group set out again. When they got to the elevators, the three 1st Classes were in them with Lazard. Zack, Cloud, Reno, and Kunsel all froze in fear and shock.

Sephiroth had seen them and asked, "What do we have here?" When Lazard, Genesis, and Angeal heard Sephiroth's question, they instantly stopped talking and looked out of the elevators. What they saw surprised them… a lot.

Angeal asked, "Zack, what's going on here? We need to know where our prisoners went. Do you know where they are, Puppy?"

Then Zack said, "Reno, Kunsel, Cloud, and I were just going to dump these dead bodies in the dumpster. I have no idea where your 'prisoners' are, Angeal. I'm sorry. I really am, but we have to go. Bye." Reno, Cloud, Zack, and Kunsel then pushed the director and the three 1st Class SOLDIER's out of the elevators. When they got in, they quickly closed the doors and pushed the button for the bottom floor.

Kunsel then said, "That was very close. Good job for lying to them, Zack. That was awesome!"

"Thanks, Kunsel. Now, where do we go from here? Zyme, Lea?" Zack asked.

"We need to go out the front doors without raising any suspicions. You got that, boys?" All the boys nodded.

Zyme added, "Don't be giving us away, now, you hear? I personally don't want to get captured again."

Reno said, "All right, yo. We'll try not to be too obvious about it, yo."

"That's right. I'll keep them in line, Zyme. You can count on me." Cloud said. That being said, they heard the elevator ding. They then got off the elevator and went outside. No one even tried to stop them in the lobby. Everyone was happy that no one wanted to mess with them, now.

By the time the little group had left their presence, Angeal knew they had missed something very important. He then realized what it was. Zack had lied to them.

He then said, "My puppy has just lied to us. We need to find him, now. I just realized that he DOES know where our prisoners are. And I think I do, too."

**(A/N: I'm ending this chapter here because I just want to. This is my longest chapter so far. If you want me to update faster, then you have to R&R. Do so please.)**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What do you mean, he lied to us? Tell me the truth, Angeal." Lazard said.

"I just have this gut feeling that Zack lied. I don't know why, but I felt an immense power coming from the dead bodies. Did any of you feel it, too?" Angeal asked. Lazard, Genesis, and Sephiroth thought over what Angeal had just said.

Then Sephiroth said, "I actually couldn't really feel anything, 'Geal. I guess you're special like that."

"I didn't feel anything either, 'Geal. Sorry." Genesis said. When Lazard didn't respond right away, Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth looked at him.

He looked away and said, "It felt like someone was in my head. The voice had said, 'Lazard, please help us get away from the three 1st Class SOLDIER's. We can't be in the labs because we're shape shifters and we're very wild when confined.' Now do you see why I couldn't tell you? They don't want to be captured. Can't you see that?" The very close friends were shocked when they heard Lazard say that. Now that they heard what Lazard had to say, they felt sympathy for the animals they had captured. But, Angeal still wanted to lecture Zack about lying to them. He was about to say something when Sephiroth cut him off.

Sephiroth then said, "What do you want to do, Lazard?"

"Let's go help them. Are you with me?" Lazard asked. The three friends nodded their heads in agreement. They then went off to find Zack, Cloud, Reno, Kunsel, and the shape shifters.

* * *

><p>What his friends didn't know (even Lea) was that Zyme had called for Lazard, Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth to come help them escape. When said men had showed up and didn't capture us or anything, everyone (except Zyme) was confused and shocked.<p>

Zack asked, "What are you guys doing, Angeal? I thought you needed to find your prisoners, not help us. What's going on?"  
>Genesis then said, "Lazard actually got us to come. He told us that someone sent him a mind-message to help your friends." When Genesis said that, Reno, Kunsel, Zack, and Cloud made "Oh" faces.<p>

Angeal then said, "Puppy, when this is over, we need to talk. You need to learn your lesson on not lying to people, especially your superiors. Do you understand, Zack?" Zack nodded his head. When no one was looking, Zyme and Lea had come out from under the covers.

"Hey, Zack, can we escape now? People are looking at us weirdly. So, we kind of need to go. Now." Zyme told them.

"Yeah. Cloud, come on. Let's go. By the way, Zyme, where should we go?" Lea asked. When the group heard their voices, they jumped.

Then Zyme said, "Let's go back to Gongoga. I love that place. It's been fun hanging with Zack and his friends from back home. What do y'all say?" Everyone was now confused because they didn't really know what to say or do.

"Don't you remember Neibelheim? That place was fun with Cloud and his friends, too. I like it there." Lea said.

"I know. Me, too. Well, we love both places, but where should we actually go?" Zyme asked.

Sephiroth then said, "How about Banora?"

Kunsel said, "I've never been to Banora before. Have you guys?"

"Cloud and I haven't been in a while since it was blown up." Zack said.

"I haven't even been at all. I want to go, yo." Reno stated.

"Like Zack said the two of us haven't been in a while." Cloud said.

"I don't think I have. I don't know." Zyme stated.

"The same as Zyme for me." Lea said.

"That's a very good idea, isn't it?" Angeal asked.

"It is indeed." Lazard said.

"Since everyone's agreed, then let's go." Genesis announced. Everyone nodded their heads.

**(A/N: I'm ending here because I need more time to do other things. If you want faster updates, then R&R. Until next time!) (If the FF VII: CC characters are OOC, don't be mad at me. It's technically my first fan fiction & I don't know how else to write it.)**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Once everyone was packed and ready to go, Reno got the helicopter started.

When everyone was seated, Reno asked, "Everyone ready to go, yo?" He then heard everyone in the back say, "Yes."

"Do you even know how to get to Banora, Reno?" Angeal asked.

Reno then said, "Umm, no I don't, yo. Care to join me and tell me how, yo?" Angeal and Genesis then went up front to help Reno get them safely to Banora. The drone of the helicopter's blades put both Zack and Cloud to sleep. Kunsel fell asleep right after them.

When they were almost at Banora, Genesis asked, "What do you want to do when we get to Banora?"

"I don't know, Genesis. I don't think anyone does." Angeal said. Sephiroth then woke Zack, Cloud, and Kunsel up to get them ready to land.

Zyme asked, "What will happen when we get to Banora?"

"Honestly?" Zyme nodded, "I have no idea at all." Sephiroth said. When Sephiroth looked at the kids with him, he saw their faces drop in sadness. He didn't know what to do, so he just looked out the window. No one really knew what to do until they landed a few minutes later. Everyone pitched in to get their things off the copter.  
>"Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis, go find somewhere for us to stay. I will stay here with the rest of the group here. Once you find somewhere for us to stay, come get us." Lazard said to the three friends. The three of them then nodded and left to do what Lazard asked them to do. While the three 1st Class SOLDIERs were gone, the little group was attacked by monsters. These monsters were called giant Venus fly-traps. There were about 3 of them, so the group had to split up. Zyme went with Lea and Reno, Kunsel went with Lazard, and Zack went with Cloud. All of them brought out their weapons and started fighting.<p>

Zyme said to Lea, "Come on, we have to work together. Let's use both our magick and our weapons, okay?"

Lea said, "Okay. Let's do this!"  
>"Well, I don't have magick, yo. I only got a stick, yo." Reno said. Both Zyme and Lea made "Oh yeah" faces. It was somewhat embarrassing for them.<p>

And while they were fighting that giant Venus fly-trap, Lazard says, "Be careful, Kunsel. You need to be alert and cautious around these guys."

Kunsel then says, "I'll do what you say, Director. But, we gotta do this really quick. Let's go." Lazard then nodded his head in agreement.

While the two of them were battling their giant Venus fly-trap, Cloud said to Zack, "I hop the others are doing fine. Don't you, Zack?"

Zack then said, "Yes, I do. But, now we have to focus on our monster. We can do this for ourselves and the others. Now, let's go!" They then began to fight their own giant Venus fly-trap. After everyone was done, they got back together to wait for the three 1st Class SOLDIERs.

**(A/N: I'm ending this chapter here. The next chapter will be about Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth. Until next time! Bye! P.S. R&R!)**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth left the gang, they went to find a place to stay. What they didn't know was that the other group would be fighting monsters. When the three of them got to the new inn, there was a lot of trouble going on. This was because there were a lot of strong leveled monsters at the inn. By the time Angeal, Sephiroth, and Genesis got there, the monsters had already sensed them. The monsters then turned around to face the three 1st Class SOLDIERs and started to fight them. These monsters were a really strong type of Kalm Fangs.

Angeal said, "How did Kalm Fangs get here? They definitely are stronger."

Genesis then said, "I don't know how they got here. I want to know, too. What about you, Sephiroth?"

"I'd like to know how they got here, too. You are right, Angeal. These ones are really strong." Sephiroth stated. They had to fight for a while before they finally killed the Kalm Fangs.

When the monsters were gone, the innkeeper came out and said, "Thank you very much. I don't know what we would have done without the three of you. How long would you like to stay and how many rooms do you need?"

Angeal said, "You are very welcome. There are 10 of us. So, that means we need 5 rooms. We will probably stay for a long time. What do you say, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth then said, "Yes. We will stay as long as Zyme and Lea need to. Right, Genesis?"

"Yes. We are helping them now. They call the shots for us from now on." Genesis said. The innkeeper was excited to have so many people at his inn. It had been a really long time since someone important had occupied the inn.

Then, the innkeeper asked, "You said there were 10 of you. Where are the rest of your friends?"

"Why don't you go get them, Angeal?" Sephiroth asked his friend.

"Yes, why don't you? We will stay here to protect the inn." Genesis said.

Angeal then said, "Fine, I'll go get the others. I'll be back with our friends." Angeal then left to get their friends.

When Angeal got to the group, he was relieved to see that everyone was okay. Before Angeal could stop, something tackled him.

He didn't know who it was until Zack said, "I'm so glad you're okay, Angeal! I've been worried about you. Well, all of us were, but I was the most. Did you find us a place to stay?" Everyone (including Angeal) chuckled at Zack's rambling.

Angeal then said, "We found a place to stay. I'm fine, so are the others. You didn't have to worry about us. Are you all ready to go?" Once he got Zack off of him and stood up, he saw everyone nod their heads. They then went to the inn with Angeal leading the way. When all of them got to the inn, the innkeeper gasped. He did that because he hadn't known that everyone in the group was rough looking.

But, he still said, "Welcome, all of you. All of you can follow me to your rooms. There will be two people per room. Please follow me, then." They all went up to their rooms and started to unpack.

**(A/N: I'm ending this chapter here. Here's the room set-up: Reno and Kunsel, Zack and Cloud, Lea and Zyme, Lazard and Angeal, then Genesis and Sephiroth. The next chapter will be coming soon. If you want me to update faster, please R&R. Until next time! See ya!)**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Once everyone was settled in their rooms, they went downstairs and outside to explore. Zyme had said something about not going out alone, Sephiroth had brought up the "buddy rule." **(Please don't ask why. The pairs are the same as the sleeping pairs from the last chapter.) **Once everyone got with their buddy, everyone went their different ways.

Lea asked, "What do you want to do today, Zyme?"

"I don't know, Lea. What do you want to do today?" Zyme asked.

"Let's go see the village and what the people are like. You up for that?" Lea asked.

Zyme then said, "Sure. Let's go. But, let's do it quickly."

Lea said, "Okay. We can make it quick." So they set off to see the village and the people there.+

* * *

><p>Reno asked, "Where do you wanna go, yo? I'm bored."<p>

"Let's go to the caves. You good with that? And I know you're bored, Reno." Kunsel said.

"Yes, I'm good with going to the caves, yo. What do you mean you know that I'm bored?" Reno asked.

Kunsel then said, "You've been saying you were bored for the past twenty minutes. It was getting annoying."

"You think I'm annoying, yo! I'll show you annoying!" Reno yelled.

Kunsel sighed and said, "Calm down, Reno. You need to listen more." That ended all conversation as they got to the caves.

* * *

><p>"Zack, what are you doing?" Cloud asked.<p>

"I'm chasing a little monster. Why?" Zack asked.

"I was just wondering 'cuz you look weird. And we're going into the forest." Cloud said.

"I did want to explore the forest some. How about you?" Zack said.

Cloud then said, "Sure. Let's go explore the forest some. Then we go back to the inn. Got it?"

Zack said, "Yeah, yeah. I got it. Okay, let's go." So they went to go explore the forest for a while.

* * *

><p>"What do you remember from your past?" Lazard asked.<p>

"I basically remember everything from here. Where do you want to go, Lazard?" Angeal asked.

Lazard then said, "Do you want to go visit your old house? If it's still there."

"Sure. But, first, let's go to the cliffs." Angeal said.

"Sure. Why not?" Lazard said. Then, they went to the cliffs to look at the view. After that, they went to Angeal's old house. **(It was still there in this story.)**

* * *

><p>"You know, we could go to the LOVELESS caves. If you want to, I mean." Sephiroth said.<p>

Then Genesis said, "Really? You'd do that for me, Seph?" Sephiroth just nodded. Genesis then jumped up and down in his joy.

Then he said, "You tell no one what I just did, alright?"

"Sure. But they already know. You've done it before." Sephiroth stated. Genesis just looked at him in horror then was fine. He knew that, too. So, they went to the LOVELESS caves.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was done exploring, they went back to the inn to rest up. Tomorrow would be a day to rescue monster captives. It would need everyone to be clear-headed and up to strength.<p>

**(A/N: I'm ending this chapter here. The next chapter will be about the rescue. I've been busy all this time and I'm sorry. If you want me to update faster, then review please. Please R&R. Until next time!)**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When everyone was up, ready, and in the lobby of the inn, the innkeeper said, "I just heard that a couple of people have been captured by monsters. We need your help, badly. Can you please help us?"

Reno then said, "Yeah! That's what we're about, yo. You guys ready for this? I know I am. Who's with me, yo?" Everyone else nodded and raised their hands. Since everyone was agreed, they went to get some supplies for the rescue.

Once everyone had gotten their supplies together, Sephiroth asked, "Where are the hostages, innkeeper?"

The innkeeper then said, "They are in the LOVELESS caves. At least, that's what I heard. Please go check for me."

"Okay, but if this is a lie, we'll kill you and leave. Do you understand?" Zyme asked. The innkeeper just nodded his head in fear. Then, the little group set off on their rescue mission.

"Did you have to scare the poor guy, Zyme?" Angeal asked.

Lea then said, "I think Zyme had a good reason to do that. Right, Zyme?"

Zyme then said, "Yes, I did."

"What was that reason, Zyme?" Zack asked.

"I'd like to know, too." Kunsel said.

Genesis then said, "I think everyone does. Right, guys?"

Everyone else said, "Yes." When Zyme didn't answer, Lea glared at him.

"Fine. I just think he's a monster. I could smell it. Don't laugh at me!" Zyme yelled. Then, he stormed off in anger and humiliation. Since everyone else was still laughing, Zyme went to rescue the people himself. None of Zyme's friends had even noticed he'd left them.

* * *

><p>When Zyme got to the LOVELESS caves, he had calmed down some. He then thought, <em>'<em>_Should I wait, or go in? I don__'__t know.__'_He then heard a scream, so he thought, _'__Okay. I__'__m going in. Here I go!__'_Once he got inside, he saw the hostages not being guarded. Zyme started to walk in, but was slashed in the back, fell down, and blacked out. He had 3 humongous gashes on his back. One of the girls had seen him fall and she brought him over to the group and cared for him.

* * *

><p>When Lea had felt pain in her back, she instantly stopped laughing and froze. The others saw her expression and also stopped laughing.<p>

Cloud then looked around and asked, "Where's Zyme? He was right here, wasn't he?"

"I saw him storm away. Was it because of us laughing at him?" Zack asked.

"I think it was because of us. I feel so bad. All of us should." Sephiroth stated.

Angeal asked, "Hey, Lea. Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"Yeah. You look horrible. Yo." Reno and Kunsel said at the same time.

"I agree. Tell us what's happened to Zyme, please." Lazard said.

"I want to hear it, too." Genesis agreed.

Lea then said, "It's Zyme. He's hurt, badly. We have to save him. Now!" When everyone else had nodded their heads, Lea led the way to the LOVELESS caves.

* * *

><p>When Zyme came to, he could see the innkeeper with claws, fangs, and other monster attributes. He tried to get up, but when he felt the pain in his back, he fell and cried out. The girl who had brought him to the group, went over to him to help him. Then, her guy friend came over to help, too. <strong>(The girl is a princess archer and the guy can shape- shift into a monkey.)<strong>

The girl then said, "You passed out before we could say anything to you. My name is Archel, and this is Blake. I'm a princess archer. Blake there can shape-shift into a monkey. What's your name?"

Blake then said, "Archel, I can talk for myself, y'know. What she said about me is true, though."  
>"Well, my name is Zyme. It's nice to meet you." Zyme said.<p>

"You, too." Archel and Blake said. Once that was over, they got ready to fight.

**(A/N: This is the end of chapter 13. The next chapter will be when Zyme****'****s friends get there to help. ****'****Til next time! Bye.)**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When the LOVELESS caves came into sight, Angeal said, "We need a plan. Anyone have a plan?" When nobody answered, they all looked at Lea.

Lea saw this and asked, "You guys think I have a plan?" At the nod, she said, "Fine. What we do is go in, defeat the monsters, then…" At this moment, Lea got her leg broken by the innkeeper/monster, so she cried out and blacked out. Everyone else was so stunned, that they didn't know what to do. All of a sudden, they heard an army of helicopters overhead.

Zack then asked, "Is that SHINRA? If it is, we're in big trouble, aren't we?"

"They'll go easy on you, Cloud, Reno, and Kunsel. Not on Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, or myself. But, it is SHINRA." Lazard confirmed.

"We're screwed. None of us can stand up to SHINRA. Right?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes." Cloud, Genesis, and Angeal confirmed. They couldn't do anything to help Zyme and Lea now, so they just waited for their doom.

* * *

><p>Once Zyme saw Lea, he instantly changed and charged the innkeepermonster. When Archel and Blake saw Zyme change into a wolf, they were stunned, but helped him right after their shock.

Zyme angrily thought, _'__First, you captured me, hurt me, and lied to me! Then, you hurt Lea and captured her! YOU ARE DEAD! I WILL kill you!__'_You could tell in his green eyes that he was PISSED. The innkeeper/monster was deathly afraid of Shadow now. So, he let go of Lea and prepared to fight.

But, before they could fight, Lea woke up and asked, "What's wrong, Shadow? Why are you in your wolf form? What happened?"

_'__The innkeeper was a monster, like I said. I__'__m in my wolf form because he hurt you. He broke your leg, Lea.__'_Shadow said into Lea's mind.

"Okay. Who are they?" Lea asked.

_'__They are Archel, the princess archer, and Blake, who can shape-shift into a monkey. They__'__re going to help us.__'_Shadow said. Lea just nodded, then blacked out again.

Archel asked, "Is that one of your friends?" Shadow nodded, and then started fighting the innkeeper monster. Both Blake and Archel joined him. What Archel and Shadow didn't know was that Blake was President Shinra's lap monkey. **(Which means he is totally evil. And he called Shinra to tell him where Zyme and his friends were.)**

* * *

><p>"We know we're in trouble, sir." Kunsel said.<p>

"We accept our punishments, sir." Lazard said ruefully. Everyone else nodded their heads.

Then Shinra asked, "Where are the two other people who were with you? I'd like to know. NOW!" Before anyone could answer, Blake, Shadow, Lea, and Archel came out of the LOVESLESS caves.

"Lea!" Cloud yelled.

"Shadow!" Zack yelled.

"Run!" Genesis and Sephiroth yelled.

Then, the rest of their friends yelled, "Go, now!" Shadow had Lea on his back, and when he heard them yelling at him to run, he did.

But, Blake stopped them and said, "No, you don't. Mr. Shinra gave me orders to bring you two and the princess in. Right?"  
>Shinra then said, "Yes, Blake. Thank you, very much. Tseng, take the animal. Sephiroth, grab Lea. Now!"<p>

When Shadow heard this, he turned back to his human form and said, "Never! Don't do this! She's my best friend! Please!"  
>Shinra then said, "Shut up and do what you're told, maggot. Tseng!" Tseng then did what his boss said and grabbed Zyme. Sephiroth then grabbed Lea and both groups left.<p>

**(A/N: This is where I'm ending chapter 14. The next chapter will be more about their new lives. Please R&R. 'Til next time! Bye.)**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Zyme (First Person)

After Tseng had taken Archel and I back to SHINRA, we got into our TURK uniforms. The rest of my friends were back, too, but I couldn't see any of them other than Reno, Lazard, and Archel. Both Lea and I were always kept in the labs, always being experimented on. Only when there was a mission or if they were done with us for a while were we allowed to be roaming around. Today was one of those days. Lea and I never saw each other in the labs, we were in different areas. Hojo and his goons had changed us, so we wouldn't be able to recognize each other. That's what he thought. All of a sudden, I heard a commotion in one of the rooms ahead of me. I cautiously approach the door and listen.

What I heard was: "What do you think he should do to her, Blake?" Shinra asked.

"Have Hojo mate her like he did with that Cetra, sir. If she doesn't cooperate, hurt her best friend, Zyme." Blake said. Shinra nodded in both confirmation and to tell Hojo to do it. I didn't know what to do, so I just stayed until I heard footsteps coming my way. So, I just ran into my room and started to hyperventilate. After I was done, I thought to myself, _'__I need to find the others. Quickly, too. Need to tell friends what I heard. But, how?__'_Since I had that idea in my head, I went to try to get out to my friends.

But before I could start my little mission, Hojo came to me and said, "I need to do some experiments on you. It's just procedure. Quickly, Zyme." I had to go with him, so I did. Once we got outside, I saw all of my friends.

I didn't know what to do, but Angeal said, "We heard what's going to happen, Zyme. We're here for both of you."

"Even though I just met you guys, I still want to help. I really want to help 'cuz Blake abandoned me for being Shinra's lap-monkey. Need I say more?" Archel asked. When I heard and saw the conviction in their eyes and words, I got emotional.

Then, I said, "Thanks, guys. That's all I needed to know. First, I have to get experimented on. So, I gotta go." All my friends just nodded. I then followed Hojo into his labs. To my horror, Lea was tied to a lab table. I tried to get to her, but Hojo's goons held me tight. Hojo also didn't know that both Lea and I were stronger from all of Hojo's experimentations on us.

I thought to Lea, _'__Our friends are outside waiting for the right time to come rescue us. We need to wait for that time, okay, Lea? For now, just wait.__'_Lea then thought to me, _'__I__'__ll wait, Zyme. But you know I hate being tied down. I__'__ll try my best, adelfos.__'_I smiled at what she called me. Even though we weren't actually brother and sister, she still called me her brother. Hojo had no idea what we did or why we relaxed, but he was going to find out. And when he did, he was going to use it for his own pleasures.

**(A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger. The next chapter will be about Lea. It****'****s also in her point of view. If you want me to update faster, then give me REVIEWS! And also read it. ****'****Till next time. Bye!)**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lea (First Person)

When I woke up from being on Sephiroth's back, I found out that I was back at the SHINRA HQ. I thought to myself, _'__When did I get back here? What happened to Zyme? Someone, please, help me!__'_

I then heard someone say, "I think she's waking up. Go get Zack and Cloud, Kunsel."

I then heard Kunsel say, "Yes, sir, Sephiroth. I'll go get them now."

"Did we hear Kunsel right? Is she really waking up?" Zack asked, rushed.

"Calm down, Zack. Now, what are you guys talking about? She CAN'T be waking up from how badly she was hurt, right?" Cloud asked, confused.

Genesis was kneeling by my side and he said, "Lea's waking up for sure. You can see it. Kunsel was sent to the two of you by Sephiroth. He saw her waking up first. Now, be quiet." When I finally opened my eyes, I could see Angeal, Sephiroth, Zack, Cloud, Kunsel, Genesis, and Lazard hovering over me.

"Hey, Lea. We were wondering when you'd wake up. All of us have been worried about you. You and Zyme are here for us, so we're here for you guys. Do you understand, Lea?" Lazard asked.

"I understand, Director. How long have I been out? Where's Zyme? Why am I back at SHINRA?" I demanded.

Angeal then said, "You've only been out for a day. None of us know where Tseng actually took Zyme and Archel when they got here. You're back at SHINRA because Blake ratted us out to Mr. Shinra and we had to take you guys back here. That's all we know."

"It's very true." Zack stated.

Then, Kunsel said, "We've been trying to find Zyme and Archel. There's nothing on them! It's so frustrating!"

All of a sudden, Hojo came into the room and said, "I need Lea for experimenting on her. She should cooperate since she's unconscious." When Hojo came before me, he was surprised to see that I was actually awake.

When Hojo didn't go back outside, Blake came in with Mr. Shinra and asked, "What's taking so long, Professor? You should have been outside with her right away."

"If you don't pick up the pace, _Professor,_ I'll get a different scientist to do the experiments. Do you understand?" President Shinra asked, very coldly.

Hojo got pale and said, "No, sir. I'll get onto it right away, sir. Sorry for wasting your very precious and busy time, sir." Shinra nodded and left with Blake on his heels.

"Do you need someone to help you with Lea, Professor Hojo: Zack, Kunsel, and I can help you with Lea." Cloud offered. When Hojo nodded his head, Cloud, Zack, and Kunsel helped carry me to the labs. The others just trailed after us.

As soon as we got to the labs, Angeal said, "We'll be out here waiting for you, Lea. Don't be afraid."

"Now you made her afraid, 'Geal. Puppy, don't you do or say anything stupid now." Genesis stated.

"Okay, boys. I'll be ready for you. Try not to do anything stupid, please. Or I'll have to knock you upside the head." I said with an amused smile. My friends laughed on my behalf. They knew I was serious, but they were just looking out for me. Once I got into the labs, something knocked me out. Hojo was standing behind me, smiling evilly.

When I came to, I heard Mr. Shinra ask, "What do you think he should do to her, Blake?"  
>Blake then said, "Have Hojo mate her like he did with that Cetra, sir. If she doesn't cooperate, hurt her best friend, Zyme." When I heard that, my eyes shot open in fear. That's when I heard the door open to let out Mr. Shinra and Blake. Hojo's goons were sitting and relaxing when the door suddenly burst open. When I saw who it was, I was overjoyed.<p>

Then, Zyme thought to me, _'__Our friends are outside waiting for the right time to come rescue us. We need to wait for that time, okay, Lea? For now, just wait.__'_When I looked at him closer, he was being restrained by Hojo's goons. I thought back to him, _'__I__'__ll wait, Zyme. But you know I hate being tied down. I__'__ll try my best, adelfos.__'_With that, we both relaxed.

**(A/N: Ooh, another cliffhanger. This chapter is longer than the last one. The next chapter will be back to normal. No more first person stuff. R&R please. ****'****Till next time. Bye!)**


	18. Descriptions

Name: Zyme

Hair: Black, shoulder length slightly wavy

Eyes: Emerald Green

Height: 6'7''

Weight: 250 lbs.

Animal: Night Wolf

Weight: 1800 lbs.

Height: 7'0"

Color: Black

Eye color: Emerald Green

Accessories: Demonic bat wings, earring in right ear

Abilities: all elements, shape shifting, telepathy, projection, flying

Age (human years): 20 years old

Age (wolf years): 110 years old

Name: Lea (le-ah)

Hair: Red, waist length slightly wavy

Eyes: Emerald Green

Height: 6'5''

Weight: 220 lbs.

Name: Fire Like Poison

Race: Nightmare/Demon Equine

Hair: Black with Red tips, long, slightly wavy

Eyes: Right-Blue, Left-Red

Height: 20.7 hh

Weight: 1700 lbs.

Accessories: Demonic angel wings (black), earrings in both ears

Abilities: shape shifting, fire, darkness, flying, telepathy, projection

Age (human years): 19

Age (horse years): 100 years old


	19. Descriptions 2

Name: Archel

Hair color: Brown/Auburn

Eye color: Hazel

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 135 lbs.

Race: Princess Archer

Occupation: TURK

Abilities: shoot arrows perfectly (aim VERY perfect), run fast (like vampires, but different), stealthy

Name: Blake

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Mood eyes

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 120 lbs.

Animal: Monkey

Height: 4'8"

Weight: 100 lbs.

Animal color: Slick Black

Animal eye color: Mood eyes

Occupation: President Shinra's bodyguard

Abilities: Shape-shifting


	20. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Before Zyme and Lea could get out of the labs (and their restraints), their friends busted the lab doors down.

"We heard from Reno that you guys needed help. He came with us, too." Rude said as the other TURKs, including Tseng, came in.

"I feel horrible for bringing you in, Zyme. I hope I can make it up to you." Tseng said to Zyme.

"You're already making it up to me, Tseng. Now, help us, please. Quickly. Before Blake and Shinra come back." Zyme told everyone.

Cissnei then said, "Since I'm here, too, I'll just say that I love being in action. Zyme has showed me he likes it, too. We'll all help you guys escape, again. And we'll go with, too." After that was said, everyone got ready for battle.

"Yeah, baby!" (Reno.)

"Oh, yeah!" (Rude.)

"Let's get started!" (Lazard.)

"I'm ready for this!" (Archel.)

"It's time for some fun!" (Cissnei.)

"Nothing can stop us now!" (Tseng.)

"Always have honor and pride!" (Angeal.)

"I'm doing this for SOLDIER!" (Cloud.)

"I'll never back down!" (Zack.)

"I'm not afraid of you!" (Kunsel.)

"Don't make me regret this!" (Sephiroth.)

"Nothing will stop me!" (Genesis.)

"GRRRRRRRRR!" (Zyme, in wolf form.)

"NEIGH!" (Lea, in nightmare horse form.) Hojo and his goons were so startled that they didn't do anything while they were killed. As all the friends made it out of the labs, they ran into a massive amount of SOLDIERs with Blake and Shinra behind them.

"What are you plebeians doing with my weapons?" Mr. Shinra asked.

"If you don't hand them over now, you will DIE! Do you understand, insects?" Blake asked forcefully.

"Nothing you do will make us do anything for you bastards." Archel said.

"If you try anything on us, Shadow and Poison will be unleashed on you. Do you understand?" Sephiroth told them. Before anything could be done or stopped, Poison and Shadow started attacking the SOLDIERs. Then, the others just followed their lead.

When they got to Blake and President Shinra, Shadow thought into their heads, _'If you EVER try to capture us again, we WILL kill you. You won't be able to stop us, we're taking your best SOLDIERs and TURKs with us. Goodbye.'_After that, the friends left SHINRA for good.

When nobody was looking, President Shinra whispered to Blake, "Change to your monkey form and follow them. Do it quietly so they don't know you're following them. Understand?"

"I understand, sir." Blake whispered back. He then changed into his monkey form and followed the group of travelers.

By the time the group got outside, they knew something was following them. Both Shadow and Poison had turned back to their human forms again.

"We know you're out there. So, show yourself." Lea demanded. Out of the shadows came a sleek black, 4'8" monkey.

"Eew! Why would a monkey be following us?" Cissnei asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"… What should we do about it?" Rude questioned.

"Zyme?"

"Lea?" Both Tseng and Archel asked at the same time.

"Hold on. Let me do my thing, okay?" As Zyme said that, everyone nodded their heads. _'Who are you? Why are you following us? What do you want with us?"_ Zyme asked it in its head.

_'I was sent by the gods to watch you. I am… uh… um… Ben… um… Jaeger. I don't want anything to do with you, but I have to because my masters said I had to follow you.'_ The monkey thought into Zyme's head.

_'I don't believe you, Blake. Leave, now.' _Zyme demanded.

_'No. I can't and I won't. You don't want me to hurt you.' _Blake thought. Zyme just growled at him.

**(A/N: I'm ending this chapter here. I just need more inspiration. There will be more in the next chapter. R&R please! Now! 'Til next time. Bye!)**


	21. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When Lea heard Zyme growl, she asked, "What's wrong, Zyme? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Lea. It's just that Blake's been following us in monkey form. Yes, the monkey IS Blake." Zyme said.

"I can't believe you figured it out, Zyme." Lazard said.

"I can. He just knew it was Blake. Right, Zyme?" Sephiroth asked.

Then Angeal said, "How can someone know that? It's hard to tell."

"Well, Angeal, they are animals. You'd think they'd know another animal."

"Cloud's right, 'Geal. We need to listen to Zyme and Lea. They're the experts here, not us."

"The puppy has a good point. What do the rest of you say? Listen to Zyme and Lea, or listen to someone else?" (Genesis.)

"Zyme and Lea. They're my friends." (Kunsel.)

"Zyme and Lea. They seem to know this kind of stuff more than us." (Rude.)

"Zyme and Lea, yo. No one else could beat them, yo." (Reno.)

"I believe in Zyme and Lea." (Archel.)

"Same here. Zyme and Lea." (Cissnei.)

"Zyme and Lea. I think everyone's spoken, Angeal. We even know that Sephiroth, Lazard, and Genesis trust both Zyme and Lea a lot." (Tseng.)

"Okay, fine. Zyme and Lea it is." Angeal said.

"Thank you, friend." Sephiroth said, smiling a true smile.

"Okay, Zyme and Lea. Lead the way." Genesis told Zyme and Lea.

Zyme said, "Okay. Just let Blake follow us. Shinra can't beat us or catch us and he knows it."

"Yeah, so let's go." Lea stated.

As the group of travelers moved on, Zack asked, "Where are we going this time? Last time we went to Banora."

"Where do you want to go, Zyme?" Lea asked.

Then Zyme said, "How about Gongoga?" He turned around and saw everyone nod. "Okay. Let's go. Reno, can we all fit into one helicopter?"

"There's Mr. Shinra's helicopter, yo. We could steal it. How about that?" Reno asked. When Zyme nodded, Reno started running towards Mr. Shinra's helicopter and everyone followed him.

"Reno, get in the pilot's seat. I'll get next to you." Rude said. Reno nodded and started the helicopter.

"Boys. Be careful." (Tseng.)

"We know, boss man." Reno said. As everyone loaded themselves and their belongings into the helicopter, Reno warmed it up for them.

"Don't you DARE come near me on the helicopter as a monkey, Blake. I don't like monkeys." Cissnei said.

_'Fine. I don't like girls who squeak when they see monkeys.'_ Blake thought. Zyme then relayed what Blake thought when he saw Cissnei's curious face.

"That's really mean, Blake. Say you're sorry." Archel demanded. Blake did and Zyme relayed what he said to Cissnei, again. Then, Zyme saw Blake roll his eyes and he slapped him upside the head.

Blake then thought into Zyme's head, _'What was that for, man? I didn't do anything but say sorry!'_

_'I saw you roll your eyes at Cissnei's acceptance of your apology. That was uncalled for Right, Lea?'_ Zyme thought to both Blake and Lea.

_'Yep. Now, Blake. Come here so we can keep our eyes on you. It's only fair that way.' _Lea thought. Zyme nodded his head at this. Then, when Zyme glared at him, Blake nodded, too. Not much could be said after that. As Blake went to sleep, Zyme and Lea just watched him so he wouldn't go anywhere. All the others soon fell asleep. Rude turned around and saw that everyone was asleep except Zyme and Lea.

"You guys can go to sleep, too. It's fine." Rude said.

"We're watching Blake, so we kind of can't go to sleep. If it makes you feel better, one of us could watch him and the other could go to sleep." Zyme inquired.

"I actually like that idea better. Why don't you do that?" Rude asked.

Then Lea said, "Okay. I'll go to sleep first. I'm pretty tired. Is that fine with you, Zyme?" When Zyme nodded, Lea fell asleep. As all was quiet again, Zyme went back to watching Blake.

**(A/N: Okay. I know it's a cliff hanger, but oh well. The next chapter will have more. Read and review if you want faster updates… 'Til next time! Bye!)**


	22. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

As time went on, Zyme got more tired, as did Blake. By the time Rude turned around again, both Blake and Zyme had fallen asleep.

"I guess they really were tired after all. They just fell asleep." Rude said.

Reno then asked, "Who, yo?"

"Blake and Zyme, you idiot."

"Oh. Hey! I'm not an idiot, yo!"

"Don't wake everyone up!" Rude whispered fiercely.

When Reno nodded, Rude then said, "Alright. Wake me up when we're there, okay?"

"Okay, Rude." Reno said. As Rude fell asleep, the helicopter got really quiet and boring. For Reno, anyways, since he was the only one awake.

* * *

><p>(2 hours later)<p>

"*yawn* Has anyone else come awake yet, Reno?" Sephiroth asked.

"Not that I know of, Sephiroth." Reno told the man. As Sephiroth and Reno were talking, the others started to wake.

"*yawn* Morning, everyone. What are the two of you talking about?" Genesis asked.

"We were just talking about me being the only one up so far. Right, Reno?" Sephiroth asked Reno.

Then Reno said, "Yes, we were, yo." Their bantering woke all the others up.

"*yawn* What the hell?" (Angeal.)

"*yawn* Could you guys keep it down?" (Archel.)

"*yawn* Why did you have to wake us up?" (Tseng.)

"*yawn* Awww, I was having such a good dream, too." (Zack.)

"*yawn* Be quiet so we can go back to sleep!" (Cloud.)

"*yawn* It's too early to be up." (Lazard.)

"*yawn* What did we ever do to you?" (Kunsel.)

"*yawn* Can everyone please stop bickering?" (Cissnei.)

"*yawn* There's nothing we can do, now since we're up." (Lea.)

"*yawn* Ugh. So tired." (Blake back in human form on the floor between Zyme and Lea.)

"*yawn* What's up everyone? It's good that we're all awake." (Zyme.)

"*yawn* What do we do since we're up?" (Rude.)

"Will everyone please calm down? Are we there yet?" Genesis asked.

"We're actually there now. We just have to land." Reno said. He then heard all his companions yell "Hooray!" Once everyone had calmed down again, Reno landed the helicopter.

Zack then said, "Home sweet home. I'm glad to be back in Gongaga."

"You always are, Zack." Zack nodded at what Cloud said. As soon as everything was unpacked and ready to go, they went to go find an inn to stay at. **(Elena appears in this chapter. I'm having her already be out of SHINRA before the others left. She now resides in Gongaga without knowing the others are there until they go to the inn; where she's staying at, too.)**

Once the little group got to the inn, they heard a voice say, "What are you guys doing here? I thought you didn't have any more vacations."

"Elena!" All four older TURKS gasped. **(Archel didn't know Elena. She left before Archel got in. But not before Zyme and Lea did.)**

"What are you doing here, Elena? I thought you quit." Cissnei said.

"I did. What are you guys doing here?" Elena asked.

"We were going to ask you the same thing, Elena." Tseng said.

Before the other TURKS could say something to Elena, Zyme said, "I know you guys are trying to catch up and stuff, but we really need to get our rooms." When the TURKS who knew Elena the best nodded, they all **(including Elena. She hadn't been to her room in a while.) **went to get their rooms. Even though Elena already had her room, she just wanted to see where the others were rooming. Since there were so many people there, they had to room together. The pairs are: Cissnei and Elena **(even though Elena already has her room, Cissnei wanted to room with her.)**, Lea and Archel, Zyme and Blake **(so Blake doesn't escape.)**, Zack and Cloud, Reno and Rude, Lazard, Angeal, and Kunsel **(odd number.)**, and then Genesis and Sephiroth.

"Let's go to our rooms and put our stuff there. They are going to be our actual rooms now. Is that okay with everyone?" Sephiroth asked. When everyone nodded, they went to their rooms, put their stuff away, then went to see Zack's parents.

"Can we get to their house already?" Genesis asked impatiently.

"Okay, okay. I'll take you guys there now. Geez." Zack said. After that, they started off on their way to Zack's parents' house.

**(A/N: I'm ending this chapter here. I hate not being able to own this stuff. But, oh well. Next chapter, everyone will meet Zack's parents. R&R please! Until next time. Bye!)**


	23. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC's. Since I don't know Zack's parents' names, I'm making them up. Enjoy!)**

Trevor and Alaina Fair

"Trevor, do you think we'll ever see Zack again?" Alaina asked.

Trevor then said, "We will, one day in the future, Alaina."

*Knock, knock*

"I'll get it, Trevor." Once Alaina got to the door, and opened it, she gasped.

"Is everything okay, sweetie?"

"Get over here, Trevor!" When Trevor got to the door, he couldn't believe his eyes. Standing in front of him, on his porch, was his son.

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad. Long time no see. I hope we're not intruding on you." Zack said. When his parents shook their heads numbly, Zack started introducing them to his friends. But before Zack could do that, his friends started it themselves.

"Hello. My name is Cloud. It's nice to meet you. Zack's told me a lot about you."

"Hello. My name is Sephiroth. Zack has told everyone about you two. He loves you guys very much."

"Hi. My name is Genesis. Basically what Cloud and Sephiroth said."

"Hey. I'm Archel. We've only just met. Zack and I, I mean."

"Hey. I'm Cissnei. I hope I can get to know you better."

"Good day. I am Tseng. Your son is a good kid. He's too good for SHINRA."

"Hi. My name is Kunsel. I'm one of Zack's friends from SOLDIER."

"Hello. I am Angeal. I used to be Zack's mentor before we left SHINRA."

"Hi. I'm Rude."

"Hello. I'm Reno, yo."

"Hello. I'm Lazard. I was the director of SOLDIER."

"You already met me. Hey, again." (Elena.)

"I'm Blake. I'm just following them."

"Hey. I'm Lea. I can't believe we finally get to meet after all Zack has said about you two."

"You should remember me. Maybe not because I'm in my human form. Well, my human name is Zyme. You knew me as Shadow." When Alaina and Trevor heard what Zyme said, their eyes grew wide. So, Zyme then turned into his wolf form and Zack's parents said, "Oh."

When Zyme shifted back to his human form, Alaina said, "You have grown so much. When you left us, we didn't know how to tell Zack. But now that you're back, we can do stuff together again. And, you're also with Zack. How did you find each other, Zack?" Zack then told his parents how both of them had found each other. After the story was told, Zack's parents started crying.

As the group started to leave, Trevor said, "Where are you staying? You know we can hold all of you, right? We just don't want to lose you again, Zack."

"We're all staying at the inn. I know you can hold all of us in the house, but I don't want to do that to you. We're too much trouble. I don't want to lose you guys, either. You're my parents. We'll be back tomorrow, I promise." Zack said. When his parents nodded and everyone said goodbye, the group left. As the group got back to the inn, they noticed that something was very wrong. Once the whole group got inside the inn, they knew what was wrong. President Shinra was there.

"What are you doing here? I thought Zyme told you not to follow us. I heard him loud and clear. Am I right, guys?"

"Yes." (Rude.)

"Yes, you are." (Lazard.)

"I heard him, too." (Kunsel.)

"Me, too." (Archel.)

"I know I was there when it happened." (Cissnei.)

"I believe you are right." (Tseng.)

"I know what we heard was true." (Angeal.)

"Everything is true." (Sephiroth.)

"We were there, weren't we?" (Genesis.)

"You're right, Lea." (Cloud.)

"I believe you aren't welcomed here, _President._" (Zack.)

"What they said, yo." (Reno.)

"I wasn't there, so I don't know what to say." (Elena.)

"I know who told him. It was Blake." All Zyme's friends gasped.

"What! I didn't do anything like that!" (Blake.)

"I saw you send President Shinra a message of where we were going. How's that for proof?" (Zyme.)

"Fine. I did it. I just didn't want to be in trouble. Also, I don't want to be told what to do anymore. It's not in me." (Blake.)

"I can't believe what you're saying! You are MY slave! You will listen to me. Forever!" (Shinra.)

"Now that I think of it, I'm not listening to you. EVER again! I am my own person now. There's no one who can control me, not now and not ever. Since being with Zyme, Lea, and their group, I feel like I can be free. I can do anything. So, goodbye Shinra and being evil. I'm going to be good now." Blake said proudly. While the others nodded, Shinra tried to get away. As he tried to get away, Zyme stopped nodding and looked straight at him.

Shinra then said, "Great. What should I do? Should I keep going? Yes. Good bye all!"

"Get him! He's running away!" When Zyme said that, he and Lea shifted to their animal forms, along with Blake, and ran after Shinra. The others just followed on foot. When they finally got to where Zyme (Shadow), Lea (Poison), and Blake were, they saw that the three shape shifters already had Shinra pinned down.

"Why did we follow knowing they'd get to him before we did?" Cloud asked. The others just shrugged. As Shadow dragged Shinra over to the group, Poison and Blake went back to their human forms.

_'We'll keep him in the prison here. That's where he should be. It's the only place I can think of without killing him. Alright? We can even check up on him every day.'_ Shadow thought to the others. When they nodded, Shadow took Shinra to the prison.

**(A/N: This is the last chapter for this story. If you want a sequel, then tell me. If there are no reviews for a sequel, then no more story. R&R please. Goodbye!)**


End file.
